


Pageant

by SlankyHanky



Series: SchoolWorks [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Because Rikiel is too precious in jojo, Drabble, F/M, Fashion Designer, John is a designer for Sonia Rykiel, Model, Very little effort put into this, You Have Been Warned, designer, fashion - Freeform, help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlankyHanky/pseuds/SlankyHanky
Summary: There's a model John has been interested in for a while, and he wants to talk to her.





	Pageant

**Author's Note:**

> Had a freewriting vocab assignment for English class, this is what I ended up with.

John watched Vriska move. She was a debutante of a competing designer. As the inheritor of Sonia Rykiel’s position, he’s responsible for fabricating new designs. He was good until this salient model appeared and his work had been jeopardized. He enjoyed callous women like her, but his art quality has been debilitated since he first saw her in the last pageant’s edifice. He was in a labyrinths of emotions and it obliterated his productivity. She was the iconoclast of his former loyalty to the company, ignominiously enough. It was absurd to think a whole gamut of interactions would get him anywhere close to her, but he felt confident today. The pageant ended and in a magnanimous decision, he walked up to her. He hampered her exit and she glared at him.

  
“What do you want?” the cacophony in the background seemed to fade with her somehow attractive effrontery.

  
“Uh, I just wanted—“ his words died on him so he cleared his throat to bring them back, “wanted to say you were great.”

  
She raised an eyebrow, “Thank you?”

  
“If you don’t mind me asking, why’s your left eye covered all the time?”

  
“None of your business! Wait, you’re Egbert, right?”

  
“Yup, that’s me!” he smiled proudly and pushed his glasses up.

  
“This isn’t a trick, right? Some corporate spy thing?”

  
“What? No! I just thought that you’re really neat! And, uh, if you want anything, you can call.” He handed her his business card.

  
“Are you this nice to every girl you meet?”

  
“I’m nice to everyone, I think.”

  
“I have to go,” she pointed at the limousine outside, “Bye.”

  
“B-bye!” he waved and smiled to himself as she walked outside. I hope she calls, he prospected. He went back to meet with his own brand again.

**Author's Note:**

> The last time I write Homestuck.


End file.
